Lovely Puppies
by YourPersonalFangirl
Summary: Cole, now living with the girl of his dreams, gives her odd looking  puppies for her birthday in order to win her heart. She likes the fact that  they turn out to be the Akatsuki. Cole only hopes he can get to her before  they do. Summary sucks, I know!


**A/N: Hai guys! So uh…. This story is just based kinda loosely around my friends, Alex and Cole. I think they are really cute together so I made it a goal to make a story about them~ Alex read it and so I had to go back and adjust some things, I took down the other… Three chapters cuz I just strictly want this one so far!**

**I also want to say that whatever happens in this I don't actually know is true. I got a message asking how I knew some stuff… I just came up with it, is all….. So without further delay…. I give you, the remake of chapter one! :D**

**I own…. Kinda like no one actually… Except maybe one person that'll come in later…. And since I only know how Alex lives, I'll have more detail on her part. As for Cole… He's a mystery to me…. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY! It was posted on my old account, but I has a new one… so there….**

**Alex is: Iwant2beAcookie**

**If you don't know what they look like then I'll describe them in the next one, it'll be the Akatsuki's pov then!**

**Cole doesn't have an account at the moment…. If they seem Mary Sue like at all, tell me! They are loosely based on real people, but I can change them just for your happiness!**

**Oh and my other story is also going to be rewritten, so wait a little more on that one peoples! :3**

Chapter one: The leave

"Coooooole, mom says you have to get off the computer!" Shane whined.

"Hold on, I'm trying to edit a video…"

"Mom says you have to get off NOW!"

"I SAID WAIT A SEC!"

"You're not editing a video! You're emailing that one girl!"

"Shut up!'

"MOOOOOOM! COLE'S NOT DOING WHAT HE SAID HE WAS!" The one who was not occupied ran away, only to come back a few seconds later, "Mom says you have to get off right now and then give the dogs food!"

"Fine..."

~Random skip cuz I said so!~

Alex flopped over on her mattress. Today of all days was supposed to be a good day; it was a Saturday after all. Her birthday was coming up on Tuesday, but she would have to spend it alone. Her parents left a few days ago on a trip to Las Vegas. They told her they would be back in a few months, forgetting about Valentine's Day, her own birthday, and the baby shower they were holding.

She jerked her head when she heard a ding sound from her iPod.

'New message!

RE: Potato?

Cole Swimmeh'

"… Meh…" She picked up her music device, unlocked it, and read the message, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck… Well no one's home anyways… I guess I could leave for an hour…" She sighed yet again before grabbing her black over coat, a set of keys, her phone, and headed out the door. She locked the doorway to her house and called her other friend, Megan.

"Hello~?"

"Meg, I need you to sleep over for the night…"

"This is Erik… I'll go get Megan…"

Alex yawned before getting on her bike. She rode into the middle of the road and waited.

"Hi!"

"You, get on your bike, we're leaving. You're sleeping over for the next little while; get your mom to go outside please…"

"But I c-" Alex shut off her phone. She launched herself in the direction of Megan's house and began to pedal. As she approached the house, she could see that Megan and her mother were waiting outside.

"Mom, can I go now?" The little blond asked. The elder sighed before motioning her daughter to leave.

"Hey, Michelle! I'm going to be home alone for the next few months, My house gets very lonely and scary at night, can Megan stay with me? You guys live a few houses away anyway!" Alex called, not stopping. Michelle nodded and went back inside, yelling at Megan to be safe as her bike was still a bit broken from last year.

Alex was a few houses ahead of Megan. They were going uphill and Megan wasn't all that active, in fact, she was a bit over weight.

"And why… Exactly are we going…. To pick up… Cole?" Megan called between pants.

"Cuz his stubborn ass doesn't want to stay in a warm house, that's why! So I'm giving him no other choice than to come with us! TO THE DARK SIDE!"

"... I'm still…. Confused!"

Alex sighed in anger, "He made a bet with his brother that he could sleep outside tonight, but it's going to be below zero tonight. He could die…"

"That makes… More sense… I guess… So is he going to sleep… in your room? HA!"

"Hell naw! Unless he wants to… But I'm giving him the couch… You can sleep in my room if you want…. Or my mom's…" Alex began to pedal faster, leaving Megan even more behind than she already was.

"How much longer?"

"Just cross this street an- GEEZUZ A CAR!" Alex yelled as a Silver Buick didn't stop at the stop sign and hit the back of her bike. She flew off of her seat and landed on her back in the middle of the road. The car screeched to a halt, waiting for Megan to ride across, then it drove away.

"Alex? YOU OKAY!"

"I'm fine, I'll catch up… see that house… Hop over the gate and call for Cole… I'll be there when I can feel my fingers again…"

"I'm not gonna leave y-"

"We don't need an award winning movie scene here, just move!" Alex picked herself up, brushing off her coat and going to pick up her dented bike. Megan sighed and rode on, making her way to the fence and hoping over.

"Coooooole~" She whispered, "Coooooole! Alex says you has to come out now!" She jumped when she heard a thump. When she turned around she saw Alex on the ground, silently laughing.

"Hey Meg… I can't climb a fence anymore!"

"Shhhh! My mom may be able to hear you! Any _why _are you on the ground?" Megan turned around, almost having yet another heart attack. She heard Alex laughing at her, and saw Cole without his coat on.

"The temperature is dropping… We gotta like… hurry if we want to make it home without frostbite…" Alex picked herself up from the ground for the second time, rubbing her hands and shoving them in her pockets. Cole simply sighed at the two girls.

"I'm not going…"

"My ass you are!" The brunette yelled, walking forward, "You're going to die out here. No one's home and we have free space at my house. You _are_ coming, no matter what. So get on my pegs and let's go."

"I said no. If I leave I'm going to be in a huge pile of shit when I get back."

"Then don't go back!" Megan chimed in, "Alex's parents aren't going to be home for a while, so they won't mind! I'm going to stay there as well… IT CAN BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER PARTY!"

"Meg…" Alex laughed. "Cole's not a girl, he's not going to want to get his nails painted in a deep purple, and do half naked fashion parties. He's also not gonna wanna see Cuppy Cake…"

"Wha?" Cole shook his head, "Either way, I'm not leaving…" It seemed as though Alex and Megan were ignoring him now. They were having their own conversation.

"Alex…. Don't you dare…."

"But if he sees Cuppy Cake, he'll be stunned to the point where we can just take him!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GONG TO DO THAT!"

"Oh… But I am… Watch me…" Alex then began to take off her gloves, slightly shivering from the cold.

"Uh… What exactly is she going to do…"

Megan sighed, "At a sleepover we had a lingerie fashion show… He agreed upon Cuppy being the Bra and Cake being th-"

"OH GOD!" Cole shielded his eyes. Alex laughed, she hadn't even taken her coat off yet.

"MEGAN! TAKE THE PRISONER!" Megan did as she was told, taking the rope that Alex held out to her.

~Inside Cole's house~

"Mom… Cole's being kidnapped by two girls…"

"Good, maybe then he'll learn his lesson…"

~Time skip cuz I said so!~

"So… Are you going to untie me anytime soon?" Cole asked as he sat on Alex's couch. His hands were tied his feet were duct tapped.

"Only if you don't leave…" Megan called from the kitchen. Alex sat in a metal chair across from him, a pair of scissors in hand.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"…" She said nothing, just stared with a blank face.

"Why are you not speaking?"

"…"

"Saaaaay sooooomething!"

"…"

"Come on! SPEAK GIRL!"

"… Hn…" She whacked the cutting device on her hand a few times before Megan came in the room with a drink.

"Going all Uchiha are we? Well, Miz. Uchiha, I got you a drink with THREE!" Megan made the number three with her hand and shoved it in her face, "Ice cubes."

"Foolish little brother… I asked for Pepsi… Not Diet Coke… It lacks hatred…" Cole laughed and decided to step in.

"The cup has hatred… So the liquid has hatred… Stupid Itachi…" Alex whined and pointed the scissors at his face,

"I AM NOT UCHIHA ITACHI! I AM A DIVA! I AM NOT A LIE! I SING WONDERFUL SONGS! THIS IS VOCALOID MONOPOLY!"

"What?" The other two asked, a bit confused

"I-Uh… Mean… What are you getting me for my birthday?" Megan smiled, at both of them.

"Well, I am taking you both shopping with the money I have saved up from Christmas. Cole, you get to take Alex anywhere and buy her something. Alex, you can do the same as his birthday is two days before yours!"

The two glanced at each other before looking away quickly.

**A/N: So how was that? I know it's **_**WAY **_**different from the one on my other account…. Oh, and since neither Cole nor Alex know who I am… I'll give you a hint….**

**Yellow! And I was joking about knowing Brian… though I do kinda know him….**

**That's all for now! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! I want constructive criticism on this cuz I'm proving a point! The Akatsuki will come in the next chapter, You'll see more of Alex's and Cole's fondness towards one another! So AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do then you get… I have no idea… A mudkip? Don't tell Alex I'm giving those away.. She'll freak….**


End file.
